


Try A Few Lewd Things...

by Krystal_Twi



Series: Some Lewd things... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Both Dream and Nightmare are virgins, Come Eating, DreamMare - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Open Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, Virgin Kink, Waiting for Marriage, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "We are not married yet, Dream." Nightmare pointed out with a huff.“We aren’t,” Dream admitted, his eyelights trailing to Nightmare’s round hips. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do...stuff…” Dream trailed off as his imagination got the best of him.Dream and Nightmare are to be wed. However, Dream can't help but notice how delectable his bride to be is and can't wait until they are married to have a taste of Nightmare.(i'm bad at summaries)





	Try A Few Lewd Things...

**Author's Note:**

> DreamMare is one of my favorite rarepairs. I had to write something about it. I also made Nightmare rather feminine and a lot like a princess. I don't know why, but I love bottom Nightmare and top Dream. 
> 
> So this takes place in a time where NIghtmare and Dream are part of the royal family, been in love with each other secretly and was fortunately declared to be wed. 
> 
> But Dream is so damn thirsty. Like wth. He wants some of that badly. 
> 
>  
> 
> (the thing said in this about adultery is not true and don't mean to offend anyone.)

“You want to do what?” Nightmare asked in shock as he stared at Dream. His purple eyelights wide as he stared at his betrothed. Dream was fidgeting with his fingers as he eyes trailed Nightmare’s body.

 

The moment the council announced that the two would be wed, Dream felt like celebrating. He always loved Nightmare and couldn’t help but find the darker one attractive. He knew the other felt the same if the longing looks were anything to go by and it was only confirmed when Nightmare kissed him a few nights ago. Dream felt like he was flying the moment he felt the other’s magic meet his. 

 

Nightmare was currently wearing a fitting dress. His ecto body was formed to help fill out the dress better, the royal crest, a crescent moon inside of an apple, was embedded on the center. The dress was flattering and made Nightmare look more appealing while being modest and hiding any bone.

 

_ Stars, what would he look like naked and spread out beneath him? _ Dream thought.

_  
_ “I want to do lewd things with you.” Dream repeated himself as he locked eyes on the other royal. Nightmare looked at him like he lost his mind. 

 

“We are not married yet, Dream.” Nightmare pointed out with a huff. Sex before marriage was seriously frowned upon in their kingdom. Most people who did have sex before marriage was usually shunned by their families and given the title ‘whore’. For Dream, the future king of the kingdom, to ask to do as such was almost insulting to the young prince.  

 

“We aren’t,” Dream admitted, his eyelights trailing to Nightmare’s round hips. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do... _ stuff…”  _ Dream trailed off as his imagination got the best of him. 

 

Nightmare rolled his eyes at his future mate’s response. “Adultery is frowned upon. I’m not going to gain the title ‘whore of a queen’ all because you can’t keep it in your pants.” Nightmare growled out in annoyance.

 

Dream frowned at Nightmare’s remark and finally went to meet his eyelights. “Anyone who dared to call you that would be sentenced to prison.” Dream growled out. Nightmare resisted the urge to shiver as the growl, keeping his glare.  

 

“Besides, who said anything about sex?” Dream asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Nightmare frowned in return and looked at his groom to be. 

 

“You did.” Nightmare reminded. Dream shook his head. His eye lights shining brightly as mischief flickered inside of them. 

 

“I only stated that i wanted to do lewd things, not have sex.” Dream stated, walking up closer to Nightmare and pressed their bodies together. Dream noted how Nightmare didn’t pull away and push him away. Dream wrapped an arm around his bride’s waist and pulled him close. Their bodies touching intimately. 

 

Nightmare kept his glare, crossing his hands. Nightmare could feel a strange feeling reacting in his soul, a feeling he refuses to show. “Things? Like what?” Nightmare asked skeptically, causing Dream to smirk.

 

“Kissing,” Dream started only for Nightmare to scoff. 

 

“We already do that.” Nightmare states with a roll of his eyes. Dream shook his head. 

 

“I mean the type of kissing that leaves you breathless.” Dream cupped Nightmare’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. “The kind that gets messy and heated. Leaving each other wanting more, wanting to be as close to one another as possible. One that makes you get wet so fast that you need more to survive.” Dream explained. Nightmare felt his breath hitch as Dream leaned in, barely brushing their lips together.

 

“O-okay… Seems… not so bad.” Nightmare whispered breathlessly. His breathing was fast as his mind went blank. Dream pressed their mouths together. Loving the way he felt Nightmare squirm in his grip. 

 

The kiss was innocent enough, well as innocent as it could be. Dream went to deepen the kiss. His tongue flickering against Nightmare’s mouth, asking for permission. Nightmare sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting the other in. 

 

Their tongues fought messily, Nightmare was barely holding back from moaning into the kiss and pressing as close as he could to his fiance. His arms falling from where they were crossed and circling around the other’s neck. 

 

Dream let go of the other’s cheek and went to his other hip. He pressed their pelvis together, rubbing his body against Nightmare’s softly. Trying to spark that feeling that would hopefully leave Nightmare wanting more. Which Nightmare seemed to have no problem with.

 

Dream slowly walked them backward until Nightmare was pressed against the wall, making no comments or actions to stop Dream. Dream reached down and pulled one of Nightmare’s legs up and around his own waist. He pressed their pelvises together, causing the other to shudder through the kiss before he broke it. Nightmare leaned against the wall, his eyes hazy but calculating.

 

“Wha-what other things did you have in mind?” Nightmare asked, his face flushing. Dream smirked. Dream placed his head between Nightmare’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling into it. He licked the bone that laid there, causing Nightmare to let out a shaky gasp.

 

“I had a few things in mind.” Dream admitted, kissing some of the neck bone. “I want to grind into you, I want to make you lose your mind without getting to the final part. I want to touch you, I want to taste you.” Dream sucked on a spot just above Nightmare’s shoulder, making the other moan longingly. 

 

“I want you to wrap your legs around me.” He grabbed Nightmare’s other leg and circled it around his waist. “I want you to take exactly what you want.” He grabbed Nightmare’s hips and moved them to meet his. Nightmare let out a louder moan and began to move his hips on his own. “I want to leave you dripping from excitement alone. I want you completely helpless and wet.” Nightmare whined wantonly as Dream moved his hands from his neck and behind Nightmare’s back. “I want  _ you _ .” 

 

Dream stopped Nightmare’s hips and trailed a hand down and beneath Nightmare’s hips. His fingers grazing across a pair of soaked lacy panties that was clinging to Nightmare’s formed pussy. Dream moaned at the feeling. 

 

“Stars, Nighty..” Dream whispered, his fingers rubbing at his bride’s soaked panties. “You’re already so wet.” He purred. 

 

Nightmare tried to hide his face by tilting it down. With how Dream was holding him, it was hard to shy away from the king's actions. Dream’s hands were slow but firm. His fingers pressing into Nightmare’s clit, making him squirm more and whine. It was causing electricity to run through his bones. 

 

Dream kept his eyes on Nightmare’s reaction and rubbed at the area that got the most reaction out of him. Stars, Nightmare’s noises were so yummy. Dream could feel his magic stirring in his own pants, but Dream kept from forming anything. That could come later when they got married. 

 

Dream moved Nightmare’s panties to the side with one finger, Nightmare took a sharp breath from feeling the touch of Dream’s hand on his sex. Dream ran his finger across Nightmare’s slit. Humming his praises as he felt how wet Nightmare was getting. 

 

Nightmare tensed up as he felt Dream sink a finger into him. It was only one, but it already felt like it was too much. He was clenching on the intruding finger, trying to relax as much as he could. It was hard, however, he never had anything go up there before. He forwards his eyebrows together in concentration. 

 

Dream swore under his breath as he felt how tight Nightmare was. His pussy was clinging to Dreams finger with a death grip. Even with how wet he was, it was nearly impossible to move his finger. Dream watched and waited for Nightmare to relax around him. If he pressed in any further, he couldn’t guarantee it wouldn’t harm Nightmare.

 

Leaning forward, Dream kissed his bride to be, shoving his tongue down the other’s throat. Dream swallowed any whimpers and whines Nightmare made. He swiped his thumb against the spot that had Nightmare squirming in place. He was trying to do all he could to make Nightmare relax. 

 

He could feel his hand getting wetter from his antics, but the other was still rather tight. Dream didn’t know if he could move now or not. Nightmare pulled back from the kiss, putting almost all his weight onto the wall behind him. 

 

“D-dream,” Nightmare moaned softly. His hips stuttering up, trying to hump the finger that was only halfway inside of him. “M..more. I can-” Nightmare sentence was cut off with a whine, knocking his head back against the wall. “I can t-take it.” Nightmare promised, wincing a bit as the finger moved in deeper by his hips movement.

 

Dream kept his eyes on Nightmare’s as he sunk his finger into his knuckle. Nightmare winced but stayed relaxed enough for the other. Dream pressed his body against the other, letting the other lean on him. 

Dream waited for a second, before moving his finger almost out of Nightmare. Nightmare tightened his legs around Dream’s waist. Dream made sure to keep track of every emotion that flickered in Nightmare’s eyes. He slowly pressed his finger back in, Nightmare groaned, keeping his legs tight around the other.

 

Slowly, Dream continued fuck Nightmare with his finger. Nightmare was letting out soft groans and whines, tossing his head back and forth. The sight was making it hard to go easy on the other, but Dream wanted to leave Nightmare a mess. 

 

The inside of his vagina loosened up enough for the movement to seem enjoyable for Nightmare. Now, it didn’t make Nightmare see stars or anything, but at least it no longer hurt and there was a hint of something more. Something that just wasn’t being hit yet. 

 

Dream moved his finger around, trying to see if there was anything that would make Nightmare scream his name. At the moment, Nightmare was only groaning and whimpering. Dream wanted Nightmare to break down and moan like a bitch in heat. If Dream could only figure out  _ how.  _

 

Dream forward his eyebrows together, deciding to test something out. He thrust his finger into his lover once more, curled his finger and went to pull his finger out.  He got shocked when Nightmare moaned loudly, his eyelights turning to fuzzy hearts. 

 

Nightmare was _ not _ expecting that. He locked eyes with Dream. Dream was looking at Nightmare with lust filled eyes. Nightmare licked his mouth, his body still tingling from the hit. 

 

“Do that again.” Nightmare whispered. Dream gave a playful smirk. Carefully, Dream moved his finger back in, stopping at his knuckle. He ground his finger into Nightmare, watching as he whined and wiggled his hips. “Dream…” He whined deliciously.

 

Dream, trying to keep the smirk off his face and failing, curled his finger again and pulled his finger down; hitting whatever spot in Nightmare that caused the other to moan wantonly. Nightmare tossed his head back and shut his eyes tight. A shuddered moan escaping him. 

 

“Again…” Nightmare gasped out, moving his hips in hopes to get more. Dream moved his finger in a repetitive motion, hitting Nightmare’s sweet spot over and over  _ and over again. _

 

Nightmare tried to spread his legs further for Dream. Wanting to give the other more room and a better angle to keep hitting that fucking spot. He couldn’t spread them much though, Dream was already pressing in between them and with this position it was hard to move. 

 

Stars, Nightmare was making the most amazing noises. Dream sped up his movements, wanting more of those heavenly sounds. Nightmare let out a pleasure filled cry at the sudden change of movement. Nightmare wanted to grab onto something, but could only scratch at the wall behind him. 

 

Nightmare was letting out little-huffed moans that sounded close to small screams. It was only one finger and it felt this good. There was still that slight burn as his virgin walls never felt anything like this before. He wanted more, he needed more.    
  


“Dr-ream!” Nightmare moaned out, clenching down on the finger that was still going at it. Dream, who was still watching him with a strange look in his eyes. “More, I need more.” Nightmare got out with a gasp. Dream looked confused at the command, causing Nightmare to whine. “I need more, another, something, please!” NIghtmare whimpered. 

 

Dream blushed, but slowly inserted another finger. Making sure not to harm the other in the process. Nightmare won’t lie, he winced and felt a burn from the new finger. However, the pleasure was quickly overriding the pain. He squeezed one eye in pain, the other was flaring up.

 

Once he knew Nightmare was fine, he went back with his slow pace. Listening closely to Nightmare’s cry like moans. He starts a faster pace, curling his fingers sharply. He used his thumb and roughly circled that sensitive spot at the top of Nightmare’s pussy. 

 

Nightmare was all but screaming at this point. Dream’s fingers felt so damn good inside of him. They kept hitting that spot and now with his thumb circling that other spot, he wasn't going to last long. 

 

Dream couldn’t believe he was actually seeing this. Nightmare was falling apart beneath him and moaning like a slut. Dream swallowed the extract magic that building in his mouth. He leaned forward and kissed his bride. Nightmare quickly kissed him back, almost desperately as he moaned loudly into the other’s mouth. 

 

Nightmare was moaning out ‘more’ into Dreams mouth. Their tongues intertwining in a mess. A mix of their saliva was dripping down his chin. Dream was groaning into his mouth in return. Dream pulled Nightmare’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it harshly. Nightmare moaned loudly and bucked his hips. 

 

Dream let go out his tongue and pulled back from the kiss. He latched on to the side of Nightmare’s neck, sucking onto Nightmare’s sensitive spot; causing the other to all but scream his name, making Dream smirk. Dream leaned back, his eyes falling on the image that will later haunt his wet dreams. 

 

Nightmare’s eyes were lidded, his face flushed. He was moaning, letting out pants as he moved his hips in an attempt to get more friction. Lust and want shining through the other’s eyes. Dream cursed under his breath and began to harshly fuck Nightmare with his fingers. He wanted to see Nightmare to cum around his fingers. He wanted it so bad.

 

Nightmare didn’t know if this was heaven or hell. It felt so good, oh so good, but he could feel something building. He wanted to get there so badly, it almost hurt. Whimpering, he tried to angle his hips, hoping to make that feeling last longer. 

 

Dreams fingers thrusting mercilessly into Nightmare. His bride was whimpering and grabbing at the wall behind him. His eyelights was dilated and breathing was labored. 

 

“Oh my god! Dream!” Nightmare screamed in ecstasy. His body shook with pleasure as Dream continued to slam his fingers into him. It felt so good. Wet squelching noises filled the room, Nightmare would be embarrassed if he wasn’t feeling so amazing. 

 

That feeling was getting stronger and stronger. It was like a knot inside his nonexistent gut. Fuck, whatever it was, he was so close to it. He was almost there. 

 

“Dream…” Nightmare tossed his head back and could no longer keep quiet. He was letting out loud and lewd noises. “Dream.” Dream was panting in his ear at this point. Nightmare could feel the magic that was collecting in Dreams pants, thanks to how close their pelvis actually were.

 

What if Dream shreds his pants gone? What if he let his ecto-dick form and had his way with Nightmare, more so than he was now? Would he bend NIghtmare over and fuck him into the wall? Would he make it so Nightmare couldn’t use his voice the next day? Oh fuck…

 

“Dream!” Nightmare locked up, his legs spasming around Dreams waist as that knot came undone. He felt his pussy clamp down on the fingers inside of him. Nightmare tossed his head back and was letting out a string of moans and praises for Dream and his magic fingers. 

 

Dream seemed memorized by Nightmare’s sudden climax. He continued to move his fingers in the other’s soaked vagina. The pleasure aftershocks lasted longer with Dream still softly thrusting his fingers inside of him. Barely rubbing at that outside spot. 

 

“Dream...Stop.” Nightmare whined as it quickly became to much. Dream stopped his movements and pulled his hand away from the other’s soaked regions, leaving Nightmare breathless.

 

Dream saw his hand was covered in purple magic, Nightmare’s magic. Dream extended his tongue and licked at the excesses magic. It had a bitter taste to it, something Dream was expecting but he wasn’t opposed of. Dream cleaned his hand off, making sure to not leave a single spot uncleaned. 

 

“S-shit.” Nightmare swore, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. It caused his pussy to throb for more, even if he knew he couldn’t take it. Though there was something he could do, Nightmare thought as he felt something poking at his nether regions.

 

Nightmare placed his hand on Dream’s chest, pushing at it until his legs had room to fall from the other’s waist. He stance was wobbly and was surprised he was even standing. Nightmare grabbed a fistful of Dream’s shirt and switched places with him. Nightmare shoved the other into the wall, he was once against.

 

Nightmare pressed their mouths together and intertwined their tongues, moaning as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue. Breaking the kiss, Nightmare fell to his knees, making eye contact with the bulge his future mate’s pants. Nightmare looked up to make eye contact with Dream, who was watching with wide eyes.    
  
“Nighty, you don’t have t-Ah!” Dream moaned as he felt Nightmare’s tongue drag across his clothed member. Nightmare closed his eyes as he licked at the penis. At the top, there was a salty taste there, just below the layers. It made Nightmare groaned. 

 

Nightmare pulled back, causing Dream to whine and move his hips to follow Nightmare’s sinful tongue. Nightmare untied Dream’s belt and roughly shoved his pants down, watching as the member bounced out of it confides. Nightmare felt his mouth go dry. He didn’t know if Dream was big or small, but the size seemed pretty intimidating to the virgin on his knees. 

 

Nightmare grabbed Dream’s dick and he wrapped his mouth around the tip. A salty taste flooded his mouth, he was going to retract in shock when a hand landed on his skull. He looked up to see a Dream looking down at him, begging him with his eyes. It made any need to retract his mouth disappear. 

 

Nightmare gave a gentle suck on the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit. Dream hissed and tossed his head back. The hand on his skull tightening. Nightmare sunk his head farther down on Dream. He didn’t get very far when his gag reflex stopped him in his tracks. He gagged on the length in his mouth, he felt Dream shudder above him. 

 

Dream wanted to shove Nightmare’s head into his crotch, but he kept his cool. He didn’t want to risk hurting Nightmare or scaring him off. Instead, he kept his hands on the other’s skull, to make sure the other didn’t push himself and because he needed to hold onto something. 

 

Nightmare began to move his head back and forth on the length. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth was rubbed gently with his hands. It was a sloppy mess, spit was getting everywhere and the tip kept hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. Nightmare just hoped he was doing a good job. 

 

Fuck, Nightmare’s mouth felt amazing. Sure it hurt when Nightmare didn’t watch his teeth and grazed Dream with it. Nonetheless, it felt good. It was warm, wet and tight. He was already so close to certain feeling. He knew the feeling but couldn’t place a name on it. It was the same feeling he got in dreams before waking up. 

 

“Nighty…” Dream groaned, rubbing the other’s skull his thumbs. “Yo- You’re doing so well.” Dream praised. He could tell Nightmare was trying to speed up his movements, but every time he did, he ended up gagging and slowing down. 

 

It was building. That knot was getting tighter and tighter. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt it crash into him so quickly. He pulled Nightmare off of him, Nightmare looked at Dream confused but didn’t cease his hand's movements. If anything he sped up his hands, watching as Dream threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned out NIghtmare’s name like it was a prayer. 

 

Nightmare’s face was suddenly covered with Dream’s release. Dream collapsed against the wall and tried to catch his own breath. His eyes opened to see Nightmare, sitting on his knees with Dreams blue magic splattered across his face. 

 

His thumb scooping up the magic that laid across his cheek before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it. Closing his eyes, Nightmare moaned from the taste. Nightmare reopened his eyes and locked eyes with his groom to be. He took his thumb out of his mouth. 

 

“You got anything else you want to try?” Dream’s soul nearly gave out from the reply, his boner rising again. One thought was circling through his skull. 

 

_ Holy fuck. He was going to wreck Nightmare.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Dream finally got a piece of that cake and wants more. The question is, can he handle more? 
> 
> I hope you liked this! PLease leave a comment and have a good day!
> 
> If you want updates on any upcoming story or a quicker notice of when I update, follow me @krystal-twi on tumblr!


End file.
